Lost, Lonely, Lazy, and Loved
by ANBUFury
Summary: All Momo wanted was to see Toshiro just to tell him one little thing, but it seems like other couples in the Seireitei are all sharing a special bond on that oddly cold night. Multiple pairings, Yaoi, and Fluff. One Shot.


Warning: Yaoi is involved in this story.

Full Discription: All Momo wanted was to see Toshiro just to tell him one little thing, but it seems like other couples in the Seireitei are all sharing a special bond on that oddly cold night.

Pairings: MomoXToshi, KiraXGin, RenXBya,UkiXShin, and YumiXIkka

A/N: Hi all. I wrote this a while and sent it off to a friend for proof reading. Just got it back and made a few small changes to it so if felt a little better to me. (When I first loaded it on fanfiction it was 2,093 words, when I finished editing 2,470 words. Excluding the Author's Notes...) I hope you like, please no flameing for all the Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Night was beginning to fall in the Seireitei and the previous Fukutaichou of division five walked along the streets. Behind her a few other female soul reapers voices talking about the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting that had just been released. Hinamori Momo sighed, her breath hanging in the air for a moment as a white mist. A smile crossed her lips and she thought of the tenth squad captain. It had only been a week since she'd returned to duty and she hadn't had a chance to see him. All the work that had piled up in her absence needed to be finished before she could see the white haired youth. <em>"I wonder, Shiroi-Chan..." <em>Her eyes looked up to the multicolored sky. _"Is your window still open?" _Momo knew the lover her childhood friend had for the cold, so maybe he was enjoying a nice freezing breeze every so often.

It wasn't long until she passed by the third division office and paused. Oddly, a light was still on. Looking around for no real reason she finally slipped her way in to see the blond Fukutaichou at his desk, staring off at the empty desk to his right. He didn't notice Momo at first, and she took the opportunity to join him in looking over at the empty space. "You miss him?" She asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Momo!" Kira nearly jumped to the roof. Momo's girlish laugh filled the room. "W-when did you get here?" He asked looking back down at his desk, quickly folding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Sorry," she spoke as she walked further into the room, "I just saw the light was on and thought I would stop into say hello." Her eyes fell on the piece of paper Izuru seemed intent on hiding. Hinamori had a slight idea as to what it was, but didn't want to ask. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"O-oh...well, its nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have let my self g-get so lost in thought about... about 'things'." He blushed lightly, his thumb rubbing the paper subconsciously.

Hinamori knew that look, everyone in the Gotei 13 knew that look, the one that said he needed to be left alone; something was really hurting him. "I'll see you tomorrow Kira, okay?" She asked smiling the best she could for him.

He returned the smile and nodded watching her leave. When he was sure she was gone he unfolded the paper and looked down to the lightly faded and tear stained ink. Like Hinamori, Kira had gotten a note from his previous captain. He'd read it over and over again, when he'd first gotten it, it made no sense to him. He'd wanted to ask the fox-faced Taichou, but every time he tried he either couldn't find the strength or he was interrupted. Looking down his eyes scanned over the words he knew by heart,

_'Izuru, _

_Thank you so much, for everything. I'm sorry for roping you into this and I hope that you'll take care of your self, and Matsumoto-Fukutaichou. I promise, well I'll try my best to keep this promise, but I'll make this up to you. I hope you can trust me... Goodbye Kira._

_Love, _

_Gin.'_

The blond male sighed leaning back in his place, looking up at the ceiling. Slowly he closed his light blue eyes. How many times had they been in this room alone and he'd felt the white haired man tug on his black kimono, making him lean back to look up at that constantly smiling face, that should of been doing work, but of course never was.

_"What do you need Taichou?"_

_"Nothing...Well," __He'd lean in closer, __"Maybe one thing."_

_Kira blushed at the feeling of Gin's hot breath on his lips.__ "What would that be?" __He asked, already knowing the game they were playing. He closed his eyes knowing what was to come__. _

_"This!__" Kira felt his lips against his. Gin's hands always crossed like paws over Kira's chest, pulling him closer. While Kira's own hand reached up, burying his fingers into Gin's white locks. Not long after they would begin to deepen the kiss further and further until soft moans filled the office, their hands finding their ways under the others robes._

Kira's eyes snapped open, pulling himself out of the flash back, blush covering his pale skin. A sigh escaped him, as he looked back to the desk. A small smile appeared as he imagined the captain looking back at him. _"I miss him... I really miss him."_

* * *

><p>As Hinamori walked along the path her eyes spotted Renji walking along alone, seeming to be deep in thought as well. Hinamori quickened her pace finally getting up behind him. "Abarai-Fukutaichou." She called, causing him to turn and look. "Hey!" Momo paused, taking in deep breaths.<p>

"You're outta shape." The red head teased. After a moment of waiting for Hinamori to catch her breath they continued walking.

"With good reason!" Hinamori gave, sticking out her tongue. "So what are you doing out so late? Isn't it your usual drinking night with the other vice captains?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, but I-I left something back at the office and I needed to go get it." He said this, pointing to his forehead, where his white bandana was missing.

"I see," Hinamori looked ahead of them. The sixth division barracks were already in view. "Well I guess I'll leave you then, I wanna try and see Histsugaya-Taichou before it gets late." She announced, quickening her pace.

"Right, see ya." Renji nodded turning back and walking into the office. He opened the door to see the window was open; Byakuya perched in the window, looking up to the full moon shining down. "You're still here?"

The noble looked back to the red head. "You forgot this." Byakuya held out the white bandana that Renji had returned for.

"Thanks." He made his way over to the man in the window. His hand gripped the fabric and quickly tied it around his head, then leaned against the noble, looking up at the moon. His arms wrapped around the smaller man, who seemed shocked by his actions.

"Aren't you going back to your friends?"

"Looks lonely." Renji's crimson eyes stayed on the moon.

Byakuya's brow knitted together in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Just sitting here, staring at the loneliest thing in the sky..." His embrace tightened and he felt his lover's hands rest on his arm. Renji looked down to Byakuya, their eyes meeting as the red haired man rested his forehead against the refined noble's.

Renji felt a tight tug on his collar. With a smirk he leaned in giving the noble what he was asking for; a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, until the red head became bored of his lovers lips and found his way to the man's thin and sensitive neck. Renji bit lightly, enjoying the breathy moans that slipped from Byakuya's lips. That sound was music to the Fukutaichou ears. The midnight haired man's fingers removed the hair tie and grabbed a fist full of his subordinate's fiery red locks. "Renji?" He finally managed between ragged breaths.

"Hm?" Crimson eyes stared into ashen orbs.

"Arigatou..." His arms tightened around the younger male. "I had been hoping you'd come..."

"Why'd you think I left the bandana?" Renji went back to nibbling on Byakuya's neck before he could see the pleased smirk appear across the nobles face.

* * *

><p>Hinamori sighed, the last few orange strands of color had finally left the sky and she'd felt lonelier then ever walking through the empty streets. "<em>I hope he's still there..." <em>Momo looked up at the sky it was perfectly crisp and clear, even though the air around her was chilling. She'd passed the seventh division and could see the offices of the eighth coming up quickly.

"Hello." The rushed girl looked over to see the 13th division captain smiling at her, a steaming cup of tea in his hands, keeping them warm.

"Oh," Momo stopped and bowed, "Hello Taichou." She straightened up with a smile. Her eyes quickly fell on the sleeping man in his lap. Her hands slipped over her lips, hoping she didn't wake him.

"Don't worry about him." One of the sickly captains hands reached down and began petting Shunsui's hair. "He could sleep through anything if he really wanted to."

"Ah. I see." Hinamori couldn't help but smile at the two together.

"It's getting rather late, what are you doing so far away from the fifth division barracks?"

"I was going to go see Histsugaya-Taichou..." Her eyes looked towards the direction she'd been traveling. "However," She sighed looking down. "I think I might be too late."

"Well go on." She looked back to the see that Shunsui had lifted his hat up with a smirk. "You'd better hurry."

"Right!" Momo nodded turning and beginning her run again to the tenth division barracks.

"Young love..."

"Hm?" Ukitake questioned eying his partner.

"It was all over her face." He sat up and adjusted himself to cover his and Ukitake's shoulders with the bright pink kimono that was always thrown over his own shoulders. His arm slipped around the white haired man's waist.

Ukitake rested his head on the other man's shoulder, "How would you know? You had your eyes closed that whole time."

Shunsui pulled away and looked down to the other confused male. "I just know the look. You're giving it to me right now." He purred pulling him into a soft sweet kiss. Ukitake raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from the male at his side. "Oh come on, you know you liked the way that sounded."

Smirking the white haired man turned his he, resting it against his closest friends' forhead. "You sure were not bothering your Fukutaichou?"

"No, knowing her she's waiting for us to kiss to get a good picture for the Shinigami Womens Association."

"I see." Ukitake sipped at his tea and felt the cup get pulled out of his hands.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting though."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Momo kicked off her shoes as she entered the tenth division offices. A thread of light glowed in the hallway and she could hear the drunken laugh of Rangiku. Her hand fell on the door and she pulled it open, "Shiroi-ch-" She paused seeing not only Rangiku, but also the other vice captains looking at her confused. She blushed looking away from Hisagi, who must of over done it with the drinking and began removing his clothing.<p>

"Taichou left a while ago..." Rangiku said. "You should stay Momo! You're a vice captain too! Any ways, its boring with just him!" Her words were starting to slur as she lifted up a glass of sake, pointing at the passed out Hisagi.

"N-no, that's fine." Momo sighed turning and walking out of the office. Her heart feeling slightly heavier then it had been before. Her head hung low as she walked back to the fifth division.

The walk back didn't take long, but she felt like it'd taken forever. "Took you long enough." Momo's eyes shot up falling on the shorter white haired male.

"T-Toshiro. What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Yumichika and Ikkaku, they said they heard you telling Renji you wanted to talk to me and I'd left the tenth division already, so I though I would wait for you here." He desided to keep that a drunked Ikkaku had mentioned what him and Yumichika were doing when they'd over heard Momo and Renji's conversation. Suddenly he was watching Momo as she made her way over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing!" He asked, suddenly blushing

"Shiroi-Chan!" The girl cried, "I'm so sorry! I-I don't know w-why I didn't listen to you, I d-didn't even try." Her grip tightened on him.

Feeling his neck become damp Toshiro sighed and returned the embrace, patting her back lightly. "I-its fine... There, there?" He asked, not knowing how to deal with a crying woman.

Hinamori pulled away and smiled down at her closest friend. "I didn't mean to start crying... Just, I felt horrible when..." Her hand crossed over her chest, underneath her black and white kimono's laid a scar.

"You looked up to him, nobody wants to believe it when they've been betrayed." The young Taichou gave.

Momo only nodded. "That wasn't just it though..." Toshiro's teal eyes looked at the girl with confusion. "I wanted to tell you," She paused, "I-I... I Owe you one Shiroi-Chan."

"How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that? It's Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"Enough to were you should know I'm not gonna stop." She teased poking him in the center of the forehead; Momo stuck her tongue out and slid by him. "Good night Shhhhiroi-chan!" The door closed and Toshiro sighed shaking his head and walking away.

"Women..." His mind wandered back to the feeling of being embraced by the former Fukutaichou of the fifth division and a light bit of blush highlighting his face. "_Hinamori...what else did you have to say?" _He looked back at the closed door before begining to walk away to his own division, were he knew he'd encounter the horribly drunk Matsumoto.

Momo kept the last words to her self even as she entered the barracks, silently making her way over to her own room. She opened a window and looked out, seeing Toshiro's retreating back, she bit down on her lip. Her face highlighted with blush, wishing she could of said that she'd meant to say...

_"Thank you so much Toshiro..._"


End file.
